Traffic engineering (TE) and adaptive server selection (SS) are common practices by Internet service providers (ISPs) and content providers/customers, respectively, to deliver services and/or content in a network. TE is used to balance the load of traffic in the network, transfer traffic efficiently, reduce delays, reduce bottlenecks, improve error recovery, or combinations thereof. SS is used to improve the allocation and distribution of content to meet the demands of customers or subscribers. The traffic in the network may comprise any network communicated data or services (e.g. Internet traffic and/or other data), including content traffic, such as voice, video, television (TV), and/or other media content. Typically, TE and SS conflict with each other and operate at substantially different time granularities. For example, the TE process may designate a plurality of paths, e.g. on a daily or hourly basis, to transport service efficiently in the network, while the SS process may obtain content from one or more network servers, on a minutes or seconds basis, via a plurality of paths that are not designated by the TE process. The joint TE and SS optimization may be desirable or necessary for a service/content provider to improve service/content delivery, e.g. reduce delays, and improve end user experience, e.g. meet demand.